Tale of Two Goddess
by DeathbyFurbies1
Summary: Sometimes life can get in the way and as they say great minds need time to create, my new years goal is to post up as many stories as possible, and so here is my first attempt at a take on a classic series. This story is focused on two sisters the Alexandra sisters Sophitia and Cassandra. Please comment and review if you please, I hope to have in it's entirety soon, enjoy


Tale of two Goddess'

A fanfic about the Alexandra Sisters from Soul Calibur

Disclaimer: I have no rights to anything, but Namco does Soul Calibur is a trademark game franchise from Namco/Bandi entertainment

Prologue

Sophitia Alexandra a mother of two young children and a warrior maiden from Greece is the true wielder of the spirit sword known as Soul Calibur, because no one not even her younger sister Cassandra is as pure of heart. See anyone with the silighest taint on their soul cannot weild the blade of legend, it's similar to Excalibur and King Arthur we all know that he pulled the sword from the stone but that is a different story altogether.

Anyway Sophitia noticed that one day out of the blue her beloved husband Rothion just sort of vanishes, now this begins to really worry her, so she decides to set off on a journey to find her husband, without saying anything to her sister Cassandra she leaves. Before she sets off on the journey she tucks her children into bed and kisses them sweetly on their heads, she wants to get her husband back to make their family whole again, Phrrya and Paktrolas are her greatest treasures and she'd die for them, and speaking of that she almost did once. So after seeing the God of the forge Hephaestus she prays for a safe journey and claims her weapons and with Soul Cali bur safely tucked behind her back she sets off from Greece to first find clues about her husband's disappearance.

Chapter One- All a big misunderstanding

It was shortly after dark and the streets were silent, the only noise that could be heard was coming from the pub down the street, and Sophitia despised the very thought of even going in there in the first place but Roth ion often went there if anyone know what happened to him they'd be in there, it was really her first real clue, if she wanted to located her husband it would be best to start places where he hung out, like this pub oddly entitled "Mount Olympus"

Sophitia swallowed her pride and enters the pub, it was quite the lively joint there were people everywhere and most of them in a drunken stupor. She walks up to the bar and asks the barkeep

"You haven't seen Rothion here lately have you?, I'm his wife Sophitia and he hasn't been home for quite sometime, I'm really, really worried about him, he isn't this careless"

"Sorry Sophitia but he hasn't been in here for at least a week, he is one of my patrons and comes in all the time" The Bar keep said

"Oh well thanks,that is a start, had he said anything the last time he was here?" Sophitia asked

"Not really he never talks about his personal life, he said if he did that, you'd kill him for it" The Barkeep said and laughed slightly

Sophitia too laughed a little how she missed laughing, it wasn't that she was uptight quite the opposite, she just has been preoccupied as of late.

From across the bar a tall skinny man was eying her and it was rather unnerving, yet he seemed somewhat familiar to her, like he was someone to whom she had met once before, and my god that hair of his it was porous, like he was someone very famous. He spoke

"Hey Barkeep, another round in fact keep them coming and hey there Aphrodite care if I buy you a drink as well, do goddess even drink? Hic.."

"I'm flattered but no thanks, have we met before you just strike me as someone I've met before, I got it your Elvis aren't you, that's it Your the King, that's it, it is you" Sophitia said

"Ha.. and here I am being all nice to you and you make jokes, you're a real bitch know that, the names Maxi, and I'm the best" Maxi said kicking away from the bar, pulling out his numchaks like he was a martial artist or something, not to meson that he looked like a fool as he spun the numchacks

around like he had some sort of skills.

"I'd rather not fight I only came to find out about Rothion, I'll defend myself if I must" Sophitia said unsheathing Soul Calibur and her Shield

"Take it outside, ya hear" Barkeep said

"Nah, she's not worth it, wait that strange glow from your sword is that Soul Calibur? No that's not possible that sword is just a legend, it isn't real, but it acts just like Xianghua's sword so it must be the spirit sword" Maxi said

"It is Soul Calibur, it wouldn't react unless you had a shard of Soul Edge on you and you must, it can sense evil will" Sophitia said

"Yeah so what of it, it will help me slay that demon, the one who killed everyone I cared about my comrades, my family, my, my shiroda" Maxi said

"What?" Sophitia said looking puzzled

Maxi was surly a few cards short of a full deck, this was pointless, he was merely stalling as he had no intention of hurting her, or he would have by now, so Sophitia resteathed Soul Calibur and headed for the door

"Your as cold as ice, you know that, here I was trying to have a meaningful conversation and you turn your back, but boy do you ever have a nice ass and your breast are nice and firm too, so can I at least still get you that drink Aphrodite?" Maxi said thrusting his pelvis at Sophitia

"In your dreams Elvis, I mean Maxi sorry it's the hair" Sophitia said

"Ouch how could Rothion stand to put up with you, I couldn't for long, I think it's time that I find that monster and finish him off" Maxi said

"By the way I'm all shook up now and I ain't nothing but a Hound dog, you get what I'm saying pretty lady" Maxi added in

"Gross, I'd never betray my beloved Rothion, especially for you" Sophitia said

"Fridged Bitch, Guess I best follow Asthroth's trail" Maxi said

"Then I bid you farewell and best of luck with your mission for vengeance but I should worn you don't let ambition blind you" Sophitia said leaving the pub, leaving behind a very puzzled Maxi

Back at their house Cassandra was growing restless, she walked nervously around she had checked on the children at least seven times already and felt that something was wrong, were had Sophitia gone in such a hurry, it wasn't like her sister to do that, then again Rothion also hadn't returned yet, now Cassandra was really scared that something had happened to Rothion and that was why Sophitia left, but for her sister to not say anything was the most unnerving of all of it, their bond as sisters was stronger than any steel, even stronger than the strongest steel in the world, nothing could break their sisterly bond.

Cassie couldn't take it anymore she'd go crazy if she just stayed here but then again Sophitia would kill her for leaving her children all alone, and that was not a option, she loved Sophitia greatly but it was true that her sister could be a real ice queen at time too, so Cassie had to find away to catch up to her sister, then she thought of it, their parents lived close by she could take the children there, it was late but this was an emergency. So Cassie went to get the children ready they'd have to walk a block but as long as the children stuck with her they'd be fine. She could carry Patrols but Phrrya would have to walk beside her. This way with their parents watching the children then Cassie could find her sister and find out why she had left.

"Phrrya sweetie I need you to get up and come with me, get Paktrolas as well, we have to leave immediately, we are going to Grammy and Grampies house, I explain why later you must listen to me as I'm in charge" Cassandra said

"Aunt Cassie, what is the matter?" Phrrya said rubbing her eyes trying to wake up

"Just hurry ok, oh and pack some clothes as well, hurry now" Cassandra said

"Understood" Phrrya said

"Wake up Paktrolas, you have to get ready as well, wake up sleepy head" Cassandra said with a stern expression on her pretty face

"Wha…Ok, for you Aunt Cassie" Paktrolas said

"Your such wonderful kids your mother raised you two well, now enough talk we have to hurry I mean it move it" Cassandra said getting wery

The children moved as fast as there little legs could move them, they hurried around the room packing clothes and stuffed animals and anything that they would need for a stay at their grandparents, Cassandra watched them as they hurried as fast she was never really that patient to begin with, none of this made any sense.

Outside a mysterious figure was hiding up in trees just watching the children as they moved around their room. The figure in the tree was a servant of Soul Edge the cursed sword, her objective was to get a new host body for the sword, It was once Nightmare but recently he split back into two people, Siegfried the hero and Nightmare the Azure Knight in blue armor. The figure was a teenage girl named Tira, she wore all green to blend in to her surroundings the strangest thing about this girl was the fact that she had two personalities on the one hand she was a normal teenage girl on the other a twisted freak that often talked funny and called herself "percious" and Tira had pink eyes that glow with intensity every time she got close to her target. However Tira couldn't move on the children with that other girl around. Tira didn't know the girl but the mother of the children the goddess was such a pain her ass, they've fought before and that bitch won, but Sophitia was too kind heated to kill Tira, and that would ultimately be undoing. The child Phrrya was of ripe age to be her host body, the boy was still much too young, but that Phrrya girl that was Tira's target and Tira wouldn't stop until Phrrya belonged to Soul Edge. An evil smrick came across her twisted face as she continued to watch the children and their guardian.

Back in town it was beginning to rain really hard, and Sophitia was getting no were fast although the Barkeep was helpful she was still no farther ahead then when she started this little venture, but she would not stop until she was reunited with her husband Rothion, she needed more leads, so she walked down the street trying to think of the most likely place that her husband would be, the Market was closed at this time of night, he worked as blacksmith so maybe there was some sort of clue there at his workshop, it was close by a few doors down from that pub. So Sophitia walked and as she walking she had the feeling that she was being followed, perhaps it was only that dweeb Maxi, he bothered her so much he meant her no harm he was just weird. Then a unfamiliar voice spoke

"So why would a goddess such as Aphrodite be walking around the streets at this hour without an escort, perhaps I a fellow God could be of assistance" A mysterious voice said

Before she could respond she instinctively turned and there was a big guy with scars all over his body he wore a Lyon cloth and had an odd pattern painted all over his body. He was a bald man he had a goatee and a stern expression on his face, and those giant blades he wore were chained to his arms maybe he was a prisoner, whoever he was he didn't look like a friendly customer, he looked mean, he said that he too was God, but Sophitia did not recognize him as she was familiar with all the gods, everyone in Greece was and Sophitia wasn't really a goddess just a warrior maiden like a Valkyrie, she was flattered that everyone keep calling her Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty. Sophitia was a knockout and she knew it, she was a chesty blonde with a great figure you couldn't tell that she ever had kids but she did, and she wore her hair long in a ponytail braided on her back and her clothes did resemble the traditional battle maidens a short white dress with only one strap on her right shoulder and her metal bra that covered her breasts. Soul Cailbur began to glow, did this man have a shard of Soul Edge on him like Maxi, or was there another element of danger this man posed that made the sword react like this, She unscathed it and her shield. Sophitia spoke

"Thanks stranger, but I'm not Aphrodite, my name is Sophitia Alexandra I'm just looking for my husband Rothion, I don't want to fight but I will if we have too, you said that you were a god, so what god are you?"

"I am the God of War, Kratos, and yes fair maiden Sophitia we will fight, I love to test my skills in combat and as such I won't go easy on you just because you're a women and a beautiful one at that, so warrior maiden we start now" Kratos said

"If we must Kratos, wait you're the God of War? What happened to Aries, he is the true God of War" Sophitia said

"Defeat me and I'll tell you, and when I win I'll be taking that neat sword of yours" Kratos said with a smirck

"We'll see, I'm not a pushover so I guess we have to fight then, sigh very well, I've always wanted to test my skills with the God of War" Sophitia said

In the meantime back at Sophitia's…

Cassandra had gotten the kids dressed and ready to leave, she locked up and put the kids stuff on her back she picked up Paktrolas and with her free hand grabbed onto Phrrya's hand. She started to walk at a rather fast pace but Phrrya kept up with her Aunt for the most part, her little legs were not nearly as long as her Aunt Cassandra's. Patrolkas had fallen asleep in Cassandra's arms, he was only about six years old, Phrrya was eight.

Un aware that in the shadows that Tira was following them, she was as stealthy as that ninja Taki was. She'd bid her time and wait until she could steal young Phrrya, then she'd fulfill her mission to feed the girl's soul to Soul Edge, of course she'd first have to take the girl to where Nightmare was, as he wielded the cursed blade that she served with the utmost of loyalty, Tira couldn't remember much of her past, but that didn't matter the only thing that she cared about was serving Nightmare.

Cassandra picked up the pace even more she was now certain that they were being followed so she almost started into a run but held back slightly as she knew that Phrrya couldn't keep up if she ran, so she power walked.

Phrrya was starting to get tired, what had her Aunt Cassie so spooked that she nearly ran, was someone after them, it was dark out and Phrrya couldn't see anything but she did get the feeling that they were not alone. She now more than ever wanted to get to their grandparents where it was safe. The dark streets scared the little girl. For that matter where was her mother? Or her father? Phrrya missed them both very much she wanted to cry, but couldn't start that now they were almost there.

The three finally had reached their destination, the girls father was a baker so he didn't have a lot of money, and lived in rather poor conditions, but this was always how it was in these times, and it was were her and her sister grew up so it was home.

Cassandra knocked on the door several times until a light came on, and Cassie heard the familiar voice of her father, he sounded like he was groggy or at the very least hung over.

"Keep your shirt on, I'm coming, I'm coming, you better not be a Jehovah's witness at this ungodly hour"

Cassie's father opened the door and was more then surprised to see his daughter Cassandra with Sophitia's two children.

"Cassandra? Do you have any concept of time, well come in before you catch a cold, and why do you have the children with you, come in come in sweetie" Cassie's father said

Cassandra walked inside with the two kids, Paktrolas was sound asleep in Cassie's arms still and Phrrya was exhausted as well, Cassie handed over the sleeping Paktrolas to her mother who had come to see what all the commotion was, then Cassandra sat down on the couch and Phrrya joined her and rested her head against her Aunt's chest. Then Cassandra spoke

"Sorry for just showing up like this but there is an emergency, it's been a couple days since Rothion kind of just disappeared and about an hour or so ago Sophitia left to try to find him, I'm really worried that something bad has happened to Rothion and that is why I have to find Sophitia and fast, I hope that I can still catch up to her before she leaves Greece, she took Soul Cali bur as well so there must be something major going on, or she would left the sword, so the reason that I'm here with Phrrya and Paktrolas is because I have to look for Sophitia and needed someone to watch the children while I looked, and that is when I thought of you guys, so please will you watch them for me it is just until I find Sophitia then I swear we'll come back, I'd appreciate it daddy, pretty please"

"That's quite a story I suppose but just for a little while, and I do this because you're my princess, and I'd anything for you or Sophitia you know that, be careful and bring back both Sophitia and Rothion, here I have your sword and shield, the Valkyrie, you left it here if you ever needed it, I've kept it for an occupation such as this, I pray that you won't need it though, and don't be reckless I know how you can get sometimes, do be safe and come home alive" Cassandra's father said

"Dad, your such a worry wort but I'll be careful I promise and it's really not a problem that you have to watch the kids? I wouldn't have done this if I wasn't so darn worried about Sophitia, this so isn't like her" Cassandra said

"It's fine dear, I've been wanting to see the little ones for a while now so it's alright, when you find Rothion tell him that he has to see me I'll set him straight, that knucklehead" Cassandra's father said

"I will, I love you both, and I'll be back soon promise" Cassandra said hugging her father then her mother and took her sword and shield and was preparing for her departure when a little voice said

"Do you really have to go Aunt Cassie, I'll miss you but I'll be strong until you get back I won't cry promise" It was Phrrya she was tugging on Cassie's skirt

Cassandra bend down on one knee and hugged Phrrya tightly and said

"Only for a little while but I will be back mind your grandparents and watch out for your brother ok, ahhh I love you so damn much"

"I love you too Aunt Cassie" Phrrya said

"Cassandra you can't go without at least eating something hold on, I'll get you a sandwich to go your thin dear, too thin" Cassandra's mother said

"Thanks mom, how could I say no your sandwich's are the best" Cassie responded

A few moments later her mother returned and handed her a sandwich to take on the road

"I got the recipe for the sandwich from my good friend Jill that owns a deli down the street, so I hope that you will enjoy it, and so I shall let Jill know" Cassandra's mother said

"ok, well thanks again you guys and I'll be careful, I always am" Cassandra said taking a bit out of her sandwich and walking away into the darkness mist was all around and in the doorway her mother had a sudden cold shiver, so she quickly closed the door and locked it, praying that her daughters make it back in one piece.

Back in town...

Sophitia lunged towards Kratos and they clashed their blades and sparks flew, blow for blow each attacked and they appeared to be evenly matched, or perhaps he was holding back, she couldn't test it, he meant business and dropping her guard now would prove to be a fatal mistake, one that could cost her, her life. Kratos was waiting for the right moment to strike back he could see why she was a warrior maiden the way that she handled that sword and the fact that never dropped her guard not once, her strength was unreal, he liked fighting her, she was exactly what he was looking for in an oppent she was not a fool, not like that punk that tried to take him on earlier Kratos already forgot the whelps name but his hair was funky.

Kratos had to find a way to knock her shield away then he could get a hit in. Sophitia saw Kratos try to get her shield so she jumped away and he swung his blades at her, just as she thought they were attached to his arms and the way he wielded them was like they were an extension of him, he had great stamina and didn't seem to tire easily and he was really strong too, Sophitia had to find a way to get in close and hit him with Cailbur, she wouldn't kill him, she'd never kill, but at least she could knock him off guard long enough to get a blow in. Kratos had a smile on his face, as if he was getting some entertainment from this. He laughed an evil laugh who exactly was this supposed god of war? What was his true goal here.

The all of a sudden Kratos just sort of stopped the fighting altogether and spoke

"I have to say warrior maiden you do fight well, I'm satisfied now, your too good to kill, I could use someone with your skills, what do you say?" Kratos said

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in joining forces with you, so if you don't mind I have to find my husband, I don't have time for these disterctions" Sophitia said

"Too bad, well then I think it best that we stop for now, we will meet again" Kratos said starting to walk away

"Hold it a minute you still never told me why you go around calling yourself the God of War, at least tell me" Sophitia said

"Very well then, see it's simple I killed the bastard and took over his title, I'm the true god of war, and Aries was nothing to me, you however could be one hell of a goddess, Athena would think you worthy, so maybe I'll put in a good word for you, I like you Sophitia and that sword will be mine" Kratos said as he disappeared into the fog that formed while the two had fought.

Sophitia just stood there looking at Soul Calibur and wondered if Kratos was holding back or perhaps when she wielded this blade it gave her some sort of godly strength that she was unaware of. Time was wasting and she still needed to find out about Rothion, so she counties to his shop.

That is the end of Chapter One, Chapter Two is on its way….


End file.
